Many different configurations of self-sealing valves for use with squeeze-type containers are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,940 (Manning et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,504 (Socier) both disclose a self-sealing valve mechanically retained in a closure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,566 (Mueller) discloses a self-sealing valve bonded by a molding process to a closure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,443 (Hins) discloses a valve bonded to a base, the valve/base combination in turn being retained against a container neck by a fastening element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,324 (Baudin) discloses a valve bonded directly to a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,006 (Drobish et al.) discloses several embodiments of a self-sealing valve mechanically retained by a closure against a bottle neck. In each of these inventions, the valve or the combination of the valve and the component to which it is attached for subsequent engagement with a container must be designed for a specific container configuration.
It is an object of the invention to provide a self-sealing valve and adapter assembly which is inexpensively manufactured and is readily adaptable for use with containers having a wide variety of configurations.